


So close yet so far away

by Mysoubtrit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysoubtrit/pseuds/Mysoubtrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>与天启一战结束后，Charles陷入脑死亡，在唤醒他的途中，Erik遇到了新的敌人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇X战警：天启的续文，主cp EC的时候会穿插一些小快银认爹的剧情，以及暴风对Raven崇拜之情的转变。

01  
Jean急促地喘着气，感受到风毫不留情地钻进鼻子，这使她浑身颤抖，巨大的虚脱感缠绕着失重感包裹着她，双腿不受控制地瘫软着，而思维却依旧徘徊在释放凤凰时的酣畅淋漓上。直到Moira惊叫着扑向一动不动的Charles时她才勉强地接受了这个事实。  
凤凰的力量过于强大，而她仍旧无法完全控制它，她曾经尝试过去接受它的存在，接受自己天赋禀异却孤立无援。就像现在，她不得不独自承受朋友们的指责——四处膨胀的力量不仅将精神世界的Apocalypse摧毁，同时也摧毁了Charles的意识。  
她浑浑噩噩地飘着步子跌倒在他的身边，哆哆嗦嗦地试探着伸出一只手，想要进入他的大脑。Moira沉重的呼吸声与Raven吸鼻子的声音仿佛受了病毒侵袭的留音机一般，“滋滋”地制造着杂音，无孔不入地创伤着她的思维。  
“是脑死亡。”  
Jean避开其他人的视线，嗫嚅着动了动嘴唇，迅速地走到角落里，盯着窗外的废墟，仿佛这样就感受不到他们责备的眼神——但她依旧无法避免去聆听他们内心的声音，而这使她崩溃。  
这是她的错，她知道。这全都该死的怪她。  
她猛然深吸了口气，瞪着废墟旁的男子。他两眼湿润，嘴唇颤抖，睫毛微微动了动将视线移到她的身上。Erik的头盔被他随意地遗弃在了废墟里，盔甲和衣服破损不堪，污垢团积在他的胡子周围。似乎感受不到周围世界的存在一般他又将视线从Jean的身上移开，重新投向了倒塌的X上方的阁楼——Jean知道这是因为这儿是Charles所在的地方。  
他不敢上来，Jean 不用读他的大脑就可以知道这一点，出于愧疚痛苦和其他的一点什么。这在Jean看来毫无必要——毕竟Charles已经丧失了全部的意识，完全不会在Erik上来的时候再给他一拳或是踹上一脚，尽管Jean知道很多人想替他这么做。  
那天她并不清楚自己是如何回到学校的，她想其他人一定也有这样的感受，特别是后面跟着个一言不发异常沉默的Magneto，似乎随时都可以召唤全世界的金属来摧毁一切，正如他失去其他所爱的人的时候一样。  
凤凰击打到Charles的一瞬间，他痛苦的喊叫换来了许多声音的呼喊：“Charles！”，而Jean隐约记得自己听到了一个声音在叫着：“不要再一次……”她不知道那是谁，但那声音里破碎的东西尖锐而深沉，几乎令她尖叫出声。  
学校当然是被一片废墟环绕着，冰冷的空气流窜在往昔一片朝气蓬勃的土地上方，那里曾经是多么温和而优雅，凝聚着英国气息的建筑里居住了可爱而友善的变种人们。偶尔也会迎来Magneto的光顾，他总是在周围转一圈就离开，Jean确信只有自己和Professor知道这一点，但他什么都没说。  
“我将Charles安置在了帐篷里。“Raven利落地开口，朝Jean走来，与自己一样，Raven似乎也不愿接触她的目光，“我想请你和Erik一起重建这座庄园。”  
“当然，”Jean急忙说道，“只要他不介意——”余光扫到了已经漂浮在半空中，缓慢而仔细地操纵着金属的Erik身上，她没有再说话，只是眯着眼睛防止阳光刺进自己的眼睛里，迈开大步跑向了他。  
Erik的神情肃穆而满怀虔诚，却又带着一丝茫然失措，夕阳的余晖反射出他眼角的一点泪痕，他的操作小心翼翼，仿佛艺术家在雕琢着一件价值连城而又珍贵万分的艺术品。jean不禁因此而屏住了呼吸，生怕打搅了什么，但他只是淡淡地瞥了她一眼，嘴角带了一丝笑意，冲她点了点头，就又转过头面朝着城堡。Jean 觉得他仿佛就是个指点江山的君王，即使自己也拥有相似的能力，她却永远不可能代替他。  
“你还好吗，女孩？”他突然开了口，依旧没有看向他，没有一点情绪起伏的语气却几乎让Jean哭出声来——她知道没人能比身边的这个人更了解她此刻的心情了。他曾经也如此被动却又真真实实地伤害了Charles，如同自己一样。一种彼此同情的情绪在Jean 的喉咙口涌动，直到它抵达顶峰并且冲出了嘴巴：“你害怕吗？”  
Erik的动作明显停顿了一下，眼神飘移着，却在快要接触到Jean的时候迅速移开了，接着又仿佛什么都没有发生一般继续着操作，就在Jean以为他不会回答自己了的时候，Erik吐出了几个字：“是的，我是。”  
Jean几乎哽咽了。  
“那时候我几乎不能思考，这也促使了我做出了一些不够成熟完善的决定。”Erik又接着开口了。  
“你会后悔吗？”Jean几乎是想都没想就开口了，她接着有些害怕，毕竟这个男人可以徒手毁灭整个世界，“你知道的，在......那件事发生以后。”  
Erik抽出一只手揉了揉鼻心，仿佛疲惫不堪一般地叹了口气：“我通常不会允许自己有类似的情绪产生。因为它们毫无必要并且幼稚不堪，我们必须为自己的行为负责，无论它们是好是坏。”  
Jean有些失望，因为她此刻已经濒临后悔的极点，她能感受到那股力量在体内盘旋着凝聚，而这个男人似乎并不能够理解。  
“我理解，女孩。”Jean吓了一跳，直到她告诉自己她才是会心灵感应的那个以后才平静下来，Erik接着说，“只是我的经历不允许我去后悔，否则我将会一辈子陷在这种情绪之中，这并不会对我的选择产生什么正面的影响。但是我的确有愧疚过。很长一段时间内我都沉浸在愧疚，痛苦和茫然中，所以我懂你的感受。不过相信我女孩，”Erik的嘴角又噙上了一丝笑意，五官也变得柔和起来，仿佛凝视着什么遥远的东西一般空寂的神色让Jean也不禁心生崇敬，“Charles不会怪你的。事实上，他不会怪任何人，因为他是为了一个崇高的事情而做出牺牲的，并且这并不是你的错，一点也不。”  
过了好一阵子，他再一次地开口，只是这次，Jean 在他的声音中听出了一丝破碎和颤抖。  
“而且他会好起来的。孩子。他会好起来的，我绝不怀疑这一点。”  
Jean抬起头看着他，Erik正冲着他笑，那是一个包含着许许多多情绪却又如此简单的笑容，这让Jean也不禁咧开了嘴。  
其实这个人也不赖。Jean 这样想着，完成了最后一处的重建任务。


	2. 2

02  
“Erik——”Erik略微侧过头，看到那个看上去与往昔一样年轻的Raven斜倚在餐桌旁，歪着头上下打量着他，赤裸裸的探求眼神令Erik感到有些不舒服，他皱了皱眉，从身旁拿起酒杯晃了晃，凑近灯光下研究着酒通透的光泽。  
“Erik。”Raven再次说道，这一回她的语气有些重，夹杂着不耐烦的呼吸声，移动着身体的重心，将左腿翘在右腿上晃动着，“你听到我说话了，Erik。”  
Erik挑起眉毛将视线移向她，似笑非笑地没有说话，以他们之间一贯的相处方式投射出挑衅的目光。接着他又喝了一口酒，停顿片刻后陶醉地仰起头，缓慢地吐出一口气。  
“我没有想指责你什么，Erik——”  
Erik翻了一个白眼，哼了一声：“当然，Mystique从来不会指责别人。”  
“Erik！”Raven这次看上去有些生气了，站起身子来凝视着Erik，“我是认真的。Charles的事情不怪你。你是被Apocalypse欺骗的，当然这也不怪Jean——”  
“那女孩现在已经自责得睡不着觉了我想。”Erik叹了口气，“我应该告诉她这件事其实也有我的责任。”  
“是你们造成了这件事的发生，但你们不应该为此背负责任——Erik，Charles自己选择牺牲的，这是他所选择的道路，在这条道路上他同你一样义无反顾。”  
她顿了顿，似乎在搜索着琐碎的语句。 “还有我想告诉你，Charles一定也是这样认为的。”  
“会心灵感应的恐怕不是你吧，Mystique”Erik避开她的眼神，用手反复摩挲着酒杯的边缘，抬起眉梢扫了Raven一眼又迅速将视线落回酒杯。  
“但是我是他的妹妹。”Raven用近乎同情的眼光看着眼前的男子，“你知道什么都没办法改变这个，对吧？”  
Erik怀疑地看着她。  
“他的卧室里有副棋，如果你有任何想法的话。”  
Erik默默地看着Raven走出了房间，眨了眨眼徒劳无功地想要让眼角的泪水消失，将心中的苦涩咽了咽，他凭着记忆走向楼梯——Charles在这里跌过，还孩子气地将事情怪罪到他的身上，“你应该扶住我的，Erik！”  
接着他踏了上去，曾经这里布满了岁月沉淀下来的灰尘，Erik想了十年前他和Charles分开后独自来到这里的经历，当时台阶上被鞋子踩过后扬起的灰尘使他哽住了，几乎窒息一般地逃出房门。  
故人何在。  
Charles的房间依旧被细心地装修成以往的样子，Erik猜想是Hank画的草图，这些年他一直陪在Charles身旁，Erik不得不承认Hank是一个更好的朋友，他更适合陪在Charles的身旁。  
古老的吊灯在房间天花板的中央悬挂着，螺旋形的花纹同以前的那个一模一样，家族的旧画被替换成了Raven的照片，Erik想那是因为它们被烧掉了。照片中的女孩笑得很开心，两个小小的酒窝陷在脸庞两侧，口红抹得并不均匀，着装想要打扮得成熟却又是可笑的幼稚，眉梢和眼角都噙着心满意足的笑意。Erik小心翼翼地走进，发现照片的一角写着几个字，字迹是Charles的，Erik一眼就认出来了。  
“My sister，Raven.”三个词洋溢着自豪的喜悦，Erik又眨了眨眼睛，努力不让一些没有用的情感将自己击垮。二十多年过去了。  
床头柜上摆着一个杯子，Charles刚遇见他的时候欣喜地将他领到房间里，手把手地教他如何泡一壶传统的英国茶。“你得放一点奶油。”Charles耐心地说道，卷起袖子将茶壶的盖子移去，又告诉Erik怎样挑选茶叶包，“你喜欢喝苦一点的还是甜一些的，My friend？”  
Erik抽了抽鼻子，走进床头柜，伸出手想要拉开柜子的抽屉——他看见了。  
自己的照片被镶嵌在纹着古老花纹的相框中，相片中的他身着一件黑色的高领毛衣，身姿挺拔地傲然立在城堡外面的草地上，嘴角微微含笑，眼睛里流露出一丝欢欣和温柔。城堡外繁花盛开，春季的生机盎然似乎感染了年轻时候的他，他记得很清楚，那时他刚刚和Charles进行完训练，第一次发觉自己好像得到了一个一辈子的知己。年轻的他因为终于被人理解，被人关心而欢欣雀跃，却又骄傲地压下这份激动和感激，告诉Charles：“你太婆婆妈妈了，Charles。”然后在Charles气愤地离开时又有些不舍地叫住他，最后用一个甜甜圈哄好了他，并发誓再也不会这样说他。  
Erik三步并两步地走上前，颤抖着拿起了相片，同样地在角落里发现了一排字。  
他抬起头屏住呼吸，深呼吸了几次以后又低下头仔细地看着。  
“Goodbye ,old friend.”  
字迹支零破碎，似乎是被人用不听使唤的手写下的，Erik几乎都认不出来那是Charles的字。他将相片从相框中取下，翻了过来，惊喜地在反面又发现了几个字。  
“I love you, Erik.”  
Erik终于被汹涌的感情击垮，他猛地后退了两步，跌坐在床上，手里紧紧地攥着那张旧照片。  
I love you.  
Charles对他说“I love you”。  
那个骄傲的，顽皮的，美好的，善良的，伟大的Charles，他的Charles，对他说“I love you”。  
而他自己却一句话都没有留下，毫无眷恋地离开了他，一步，两步，三步，直到Charles再也看不见他的背影，仿佛在人海中走散了，每一次离别都不知道能否有下一次相见，彼此又好不好。  
他们的旅途就是不断地相会，不断地走散，不断地对对方说着再见，不断地告诉对方他们永远都是朋友，不断地呼喊着对方的名字。但是他们永远无法停留太久，永远无法真正地在一起，像一对正常的朋友，兄弟，爱人和知己一样。  
他们有无数次机会可以放弃，放弃他们为之奋斗的东西。但Erik知道他们都不会这样去做。  
这也是他对Charles如此着迷的原因。  
Erik最终在抽屉里找到了那副棋。  
他操控着棋子自己摆开，然后他坐下，在一侧的沙发上微笑着。  
他走了一步棋，接着又微笑了。  
就好像Charles还像往常那样坐在对面的沙发上，用满含爱意的眼神看着他一样。

 

Erik看见了Peter。  
“你过来，男孩。”  
银色头发的男孩犹豫了一会儿，捏了捏衣角磨磨蹭蹭地晃了过来：“我我我我不是故意偷看你幻想着和Professor下棋的我我我我只是半夜肚子饿了来厨房找点吃的。”  
“厨房不在这个方向。”Erik觉得自己几乎笑出了声，声音不由得轻柔了下来，“并且我记得你晚饭吃了三碗饭——比每一个人都要多。”  
男孩羞红了脸，哼了一声耸了耸肩，Erik惊讶于男孩为何每次看到自己都如此不善言语，他是个活泼的孩子，虽然十分孤僻。  
“你想他吗？”  
Erik收敛了笑意，仔细地研究着男孩的神色，又思索了许久许久，久到男孩尴尬得想要起身离去，他才缓缓地开口，嘴角又噙上一丝笑意。  
“我比你们任何人都要思念他。”  
“因为你爱他？”男孩脱口而出，接着似乎又为自己的莽撞感到后悔，不好意思地咧了咧嘴。  
“我们都爱他，Charles。”Erik指出来，“谁会不爱Charles呢？但是谈到我和他，事情就又不一样了。它复杂很多，但又比你们任何一个的爱要简单。”  
“因为你是Magneto？”  
“因为我是Erik，他是Charles。孩子。”Erik眨了眨眼，冲男孩投了一个眼神，“你大概需要回去睡觉了？”  
Peter看上去有些紧张，十分失望但又大大地松了一口气。“好的，Magneto先生。”  
Erik的那句“叫我Erik”还没有说出来，男孩就匆匆忙忙地跑走了，留下他一个人看着下了一半的棋，有些悲伤地熄灭了灯。


End file.
